


The Wizarding Order

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ballycastle Bats - QLFC - Season 6 - Chaser 3 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cults, Durmstrang, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Grooming, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Jack Samuels had noticed Gellert Grindelwald long before they had become acquainted with one another; he had always seemed so mysterious, so alluring. He was incredibly handsome, his face was sharp and framed with wild golden hair. Then there were the distinctive eyes; one warm and dark, the other milky white. He was charismatic, so unlike the very shy and often bullied Jack, he was a rogue. He was wild, triumphant and a genius to boot. He had a following, and the students flocked to him. Jack admired him from afar - everything from his charismatic speeches to the hidden tattoo on his right forearm.





	The Wizarding Order

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.
> 
> Position: Chaser 3
> 
> Team: Ballycastle Bats
> 
> Main Prompt: American Horror Story
> 
> Optional Prompts:
> 
> 2\. [Dialogue] - 'Stay out of my room!'
> 
> 6\. [Quote] - 'We all want to escape our circumstances, don't we?' - Benedict Cumberbatch
> 
> 15\. [Setting] - 'Durmstrang'
> 
> 'Vyglyadet' slozhneye' - Russian meaning 'look harder'
> 
> 'Süsse' - German meaning 'sweet' - used as a term of endearment 'my sweet'
> 
> OC character Jack Samuels joins a group that some might consider being a cult under the grooming of Gellert Grindelwald.
> 
> Word Count: 2864 - google docs

The Wizarding Order

Jack Samuels had noticed Gellert Grindelwald long before they had become acquainted with one another; he had always seemed so mysterious, so alluring. He was incredibly handsome, his face was sharp and framed with wild golden hair. Then there were the distinctive eyes; one warm and dark, the other milky white. He was charismatic, so unlike the very shy and often bullied Jack, he was a rogue. He was wild, triumphant and a genius to boot. He had a following, and the students flocked to him. Jack admired him from afar - everything from his charismatic speeches to the hidden tattoo on his right forearm.

Jack was invisible at Durmstrang, and he was bullied by the popular kids, ignored by everyone else. The professors didn't notice him, but when they did their descriptions were nothing like they described Gellert, Jack Samuels was painfully unremarkable. He was shy, he stuttered, and he was alone. Where Grindelwald's look was striking, Samuels would be described as mousey. He had messy, dirty-blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was the scrawniest boy in the school.

It was his intrigue and morbid curiosity that led him to the 'meeting' in Grindelwald's dorm. It was an open invite, so there was no way that Samuels would have been singled out or chosen to attend. He was in no way outspoken on the topics that Grindelwald spoke so passionately about - Samuels was a rare Durmstrang Student that didn't have a problem with Muggles, Muggle-borns or even the Statute of Secrecy. He attended because Grindelwald was handsome, intriguing and very exciting.

Throughout the meeting Samuels stayed towards the back of the room, watching from afar. Grindelwald sat on his bed in front of a crowd of students, one might even call them groupies, and he spoke with enthusiasm as they hung on every word.

"We all want to escape our circumstances, don't we?" he asked.

The group nodded, smiling, even clapping at his words. Samuels stood near the entrance watching, thinking.

"Why should we - the superior race - be forced to submit, to hide what we are!" he continued. "You, at the back," he pointed towards Samuels. "What's your name?"

"Erm, Samuels, Jack Samuels."

"Are you proud to be a Wizard, Samuels?" he asked passionately.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to hide Samuels?" he asked again.

"I don't actually have a problem with the Statute of Secrecy," he began.

"You don't?" Gellert asked. He stood and walked over to Jack. "Why? You think it's acceptable to hide the very thing that makes you, you? Do you think Muggles would accept living in hiding if we were on top?"

Jack was stuck thinking about what Gellert had said, he thought about all the reasons why the Statute of Secrecy was to their benefit.

"But the International Confederation of Wizards says-"

"-So you just take the word of corrupt politicians?" he asked mockingly.

"No, but-"

"Jack - may I call you Jack?" he asked, his arm around Samuels' shoulders.

"Erm, yeah, sure-"

"Jack, you seem like a smart man," Grindelwald began. "But why is it that you are letting a corrupt governing body tell you what to think?"

"Well, I'm not, it's just-"

"Jack, I want you to think for yourself. Now, are you proud to be a Wizard?"

"Yes!" Jack replied with gusto.

"Then why should you hide what you are?" he asked smiling at Jack, his arm still wrapped around his shoulders. "Just give me one good reason."

There was silence in the room. You could have heard a pin drop, all eyes were on Jack now, what he said would be heard. He thought about it carefully, after all, Grindelwald was an intelligent guy, he wanted him to be impressed.

"It's safer this way," he replied finally.

Grindelwald removed the arm from around his shoulders and turned to face Jack. He smiled cockily, and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes as his hand cupped round Jacks neck, pulling him closer.

"Safer for who?" Gellert smiled.

Something clicked then or started to. Why did they -Wizardkind - really have to hide? Not that this made Jack believe that Muggles deserved to be ruled by Wizardkind, but it was food for thought. The meeting was only the start. Gellert, as he prefers Jack to call him, took him under his wing. He said that they would discover the truth together. The friendship grew and developed into something more intimate, and soon Jack was almost like his right-hand man. The relationship got to the point that Jack craved Gellert's attention as much as he strived to give his. Jack had become desperate for his approval - realistically it happened the moment he had taken an interest him. This only intensified after the 'run-in' with Karkaroff.

* * *

"Get out of my room!" he demanded of Karkaroff.

Igor Karkaroff was considered to be Durmstrang royalty, and he acted like it. He took it out on those that he deemed to be less than he. And Samuels - a blatant muggle name apparently - who was poorer than most given the state of his robes, was considered just that. Igor and his cronies had him cornered in his small dorm, pinning him to the walls.

"Samuels are you sure you're pureblood? I wonder if I cut you, will it come out red or brown?"

Samuels tried to shove them back. It was no use though, he was scrawny and being held by two huge beaters from one of the school Quidditch teams, he didn't stand a chance.

"Get off me! I mean it! Get out of my room, or you will hear about it!" he threatened, knowing that he had no intention of following through. Jack didn't consider himself able, and you could hear it in his tone.

"Of course he's pure!" a voice called from the doorway. "How dare you suggest that Durmstrang would accept anything less!" he spat.

Igor turned around, and that was when Jack saw him; Gellert Grindelwald. It was only a week after the meeting, and he suspected that Gellert had forgotten all about him - people always did. He was like a beacon of hope, standing there with his cocky smile and white blonde hair.

"Let go of him," he said. "Otherwise you will feel the short end of my wand," he said as he smirked playfully.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Grindelwald, the boy who thinks he can start a revolution?" Igor scoffed.

"Jack, I did say they would feel my wand, right?" he smiled, dashingly.

Jack nodded eagerly, waiting to see what would happen to his longtime bullies.

"Crucio," he said lazily.

That was when Igor collapsed, screaming in agony. Gellert swaggered over, looking down at Karkaroff. Once the spell lifted, Gellert kicked Igor's body over leaning down looking him straight in the eye:

"Samuels is with me. You hurt him, and you hurt me. Spread the word you little cockroach."

* * *

From that point on Jack's allegiance had been won. They talked about politics and putting Wizards first, and how they would protest and change the laws, so they worked in the best interests of Wizardkind. Jack was rarely targeted anymore, the whole of Gellert's group - The Wizarding Order - had his back now. Jack finally felt seen, powerful, and most of all important.

Gellert was the one behind it all; he gave Jack a position and authority in this group, or maybe it was a cult, that is what some said. To keep Gellert safe from retribution, Jack was the one that looked after his documents, his journals, everything to do with his experiments. After all, if the government didn't listen to reason, they would have to use force. Something Jack now found he was all for - after all, they would be given a chance to do the right thing, and it was to the benefit of all their kind.

"I don't get it, Gellert," Jack stated one evening.

"What isn't there to get, Jack?" Gellert's voice was commanding, each syllable intriguing, and attention-grabbing.

"I don't get why we would need to use such dark magic to achieve our goals?" Jack asked as he picked up a stray scrap of parchment.

On the parchment was a small symbol: a triangle, with a circle nestled inside it, and one long vertical line running through it drawn in black ink; this seemed to be a singular obsession of his. Jack had started to imagine that Gellert told him everything, but the reality was a little different.

"This is our sigil: the symbol that will pull us all together," he replied. "And do you think our corrupt government is just going to listen to us? Do you not think that they won't send every Auror our way to silence us? We need to be prepared, Jack."

"Yea, your right. Since when are Aurors known for asking questions," he mocked. It was not like Jack even had experience with Aurors, but this was the collective opinion of The Wizarding Order, which means it is also Jacks.

Gellert smiled, nodding at his protege. Jack was often nervous around him, and yet the more time he spent with him, the more excited he was by him and his movement. Jack had long stopped fighting that feeling that he'd gotten involved in something dangerous or morally suspect. Jack trusted Gellert more and more. Soon he had let go entirely, giving Gellert all control. And now he was utterly prepared to follow Gellert's revolution. Come what may. Silence had descended on them as he watched Gellert's hand glide, writing in an elegant script, his long fingers dropped the quill, and he turned to face Jack with an alluring smile.

"Is something...wrong? Is it Karkaroff again?" he asked reaching and cupping Jack's face.

"No, I haven't had much bother of him at all really," he smiled at the man in front of him, in many ways he considered him his partner.

Gellert's brow furrowed with a small frown while his thumb gently caressed his cheek. Gellert was charming, and gentle with Jack, always nurturing the growing relationship between them. Cultivating trust, ensuring that no matter what Jack Samuels would be with him until the end. In reality, Gellert was more calculating than considerate. Each word was measured, each expression controlled, words carefully picked and spoken to give the exact impression that he intended.

It meant that Jack only ever saw what Gellert wanted him to see. Slowly it seemed that to Jack, all that Gellert wanted was all that seemed to matter. He had seen him snap just once; Jack had displeased him when attacked by Igor - he had failed to fight back. He dared not disappoint him again, though he left the sanction feeling very much grateful to Gellert rather than abused or controlled.

"No," he replied hastily. "I was just wondering how we are going to get this manifesto complete in time. The focus has been on the experiments lately."

"Of course, Jack. It's natural to be wary in the face of great power," he spoke with ease and authority. "If you weren't as powerful, intelligent and capable as you are, I wouldn't have involved you. You must know that if you got hurt because of my manifesto, it would break me. I need to know that you and the others are safe first."

He nodded, understanding and flattery that laced his words easily lulling any nervousness back to sleep.

"Right, powerful," Jack scoffed. "Why else would Karkaroff and his buddies keep pushing me around?"

"Don't worry, my Süsse," he assured me in his sweet alluring tone. "Your potential will be realised, and Karkaroff's jealousy will be dealt with when we rise to power." Gellert's smile was always enough, and the tender way in which he addressed him fed a need and a desire in Jack, firming up the bond that they had.

Jack's attention was brought to the cage behind Gellert. Inside was the furry corpse of what might have been a rabbit once. It was lay in the cage on its side. The poor creature was just a mass of matted fur that covered a mangled corpse. The rabbit was malformed and twisted; its limbs bent at strange angles with its wide, milky, unseeing eyes. As soon as his eyes made contact, the imagined odour of death engulfed his lungs, and he swallowed nervously.

It was a clear sign that Gellert was dangerous, but he was comforted by the sweet German term of endearment, and he was able to rest assured knowing that this was all Gellerts fear of losing him.

"Of course. Should I go get you another... subject?" Jack asked nervously. "My Süsse," he added nervously. Gellert returned it with a smile that inflamed him.

"Ah, yes please," he had said with a charming smile. "Could you also bring my journal?"

Jack stands to leave, desperate to please Gellert. Had he gave the room a backward glance he may have seen the look of mild disinterest on Gellert's face. Unfortunately, Gellert was not as smitten as he seemed, he just liked to ensure unwavering loyalty. Those on the outside often saw what those in Gellert's group did not see, and they would laugh about it. The Wizarding Order laughed back; 'they do not understand our bond', 'they are blind, they do not know the truth'.

"I'll be right back then."

As Jack walked, he considered their manifesto. The revolution was enticing; the idea of Wizards rising above Muggles for once. The thought that wizards wouldn't have to hide was enticing. All Jack could think of was the freedom that it would bring, the prejudice it could change - for the greater good.

Jack started up the stairs that led to his dorm. He had begun to show very little interest in the other students; all his focus was on Gellert and his movement. He had gone from feeling on the outside of everything to being on the inside of something he saw as extremely exclusive. When Jack stood outside his door, it was already open, just a crack.

'Did you leave the door open?' Jack asked himself.

"Vyglyadet' slozhneye."

Jack recognised the deep voice of Igor Karkaroff. Jack didn't know what was said, just that it was Russian. The fear of disappointing Gellert overwhelmed Jack, and this inspired a more ruthless reaction than the Jack of before would ever have dared. With a hard kick, the door swung open, bouncing off the stone wall. Sure enough, there stood Karkaroff and his friend, Ivanovich. They both wore equally shocked faces, and it was clear that they had been rummaging through his room - Jack's stomach sank. They were in the trunk where he kept all of Gellert's journals, his notes.

"GET OUT! LEAVE!" he bellowed.

"And what are you going to do? Get your boyfriend to stick up for you again?" they mocked.

Jack's eyes suddenly turned hard, and a very familiar cocky smirk could be seen, though this time it was not on Gellert's face, it was on Jacks.

"Crucio!"

Igor's friend, Ivanovich collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. Jack raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Are you ready to leave now?" he asked. "There's more where that came from if you wish to stay?"

Naturally, they scarpered.

"AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" he shouted as they ran.

Jack slammed the door behind him and searched his trunk in a frenzy. Amidst the clothes, there was a leather corner; most of Gellert's journals were still there - just not the one Jack should be retrieving. In the journal were a collection of experiments and spells created of the darkest nature. A kind of magic that had been used against students. It was magic so dark that even Durmstrang wanted to expel the culprit.

Jack had been honest with Gellert; he had told him exactly what had happened. He then offered to take the fall, knowing that Gellert cared for him too much to allow that to happen. Jack felt sure that Gellert would have an answer. As it turned out Gellert willingly accepted Jacks offer, who was expelled. He had thought he would still be included, but Gellert cut him off completely.

* * *

"So Albus, considering my story, you must realise that Gellert Grindelwald is dangerous. It took a long time for me to see the truth - how he used me."

Jack, a little older, and much wiser stood with a new friend, a genuine friend; Aberforth Dumbledore. He tried to explain the danger to someone else that was being taken in by Gellert once again. He would put himself out there for Aberforth, and he knew that Aberforth would do the same for him. Jack also knew it wasn't a condition of their friendship.

"If Gellert is as dangerous as you say, why on earth would you follow him in the first place?" Albus asked. "You say you saw him use an Unforgivable Curse, surely you knew - if what you are saying is true?" Albus smiled knowingly.

Jack couldn't help but be reminded of Gellert, the same arrogance, believing they are right with no intention of listening to anyone else.

"We all want to escape our circumstances, don't we?" Jack said.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading - drop a comment or kudos


End file.
